Early Morning
by yourcherrylips
Summary: Draco and Hermione have just spent the night together. And the morning after is filled with tension and uncertainty. Two vignettes told from both of their POVs.
1. Early Morning

**Summary: **Draco and Hermione have just spent the night together. And the morning after is filled with tension and uncertainty.**  
**

This was a spur-in-the moment drabble, I wrote for a drabble-a-thon.

_As you know, none of the following characters are mine. No infringement intended. It all belongs to JKR.  
_

* * *

**-Early Morning-**

Awareness came rolling back little by little. The grogginess of sleep slowly slipped away as Hermione awoke with a yawn. She tried to move, but it seemed like she was stuck in a cocoon of a dark green comforter.

She felt pleasantly warm... and naked. Heat rose to her cheek as she remembered what had happened the night before.

A pale arm was wrapped around her. She turned around to face his steel gray eyes, and smiled. "Good morning".

Draco hesitated and Hermione only now felt his unusual stiffness. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He whispered.

That's when it dawned on her. He was afraid she would leave again. She ran from him once. The first time this happened, she regretted it and had quickly fled his room. It took nearly a week before he could get her to talk to him again.

Even now, his grip on her was firm. "I'm not going to run again."

"Oh, I made sure of that. I even hid your clothes. You weren't going to run away without talking to me first."

The image of Draco hurriedly hiding her clothes under various pieces of furniture made her feel guilty. She felt terrible for making him feel this way. She reached out to touch him, only to feel ice cold skin. He didn't even bother fighting for his share of the covers, which he usually did. Now this alarmed her.

"You're freezing!" Hermione unfurled herself and pulled Draco under. She wrapped herself around him, legs over his. She hugged him, hoping the heat would transfer quicker. He still looked hesitant, still unsure if she was going to suddenly regret the night before.

"I'm not going anywhere." Hermione said with more vigor, emphasizing the truth in her words.

Draco relaxed a little bit, hugging her back. She knew better now. It took some trial and error, but now she understood him.

* * *

** Up next:** Draco's turn! Just what was he thinking that night of?


	2. That Night

Like the title suggests, this is the scene of that night of. Not really sure what I'm doing with this. Just me trying my hand at more Dramione.

* * *

**-That Night-**

Draco couldn't sleep and had been watching her as she slept. He memorized all her subtleties, the curve of her hip, the way her lips made a slight frown, and way her chest moved as she took in unconscious breaths.

Why was he so obsessed with this girl?

She still didn't trust him. Should she regret this night again, she would rather brave the cold dungeon corridors back to Gryffindor tower than stay in the warm, lush sheets of his bed. Only, he didn't want that to happen. He didn't want her to leave. And this worried him immensely. Why it is that he desperately needed to see to how far her feelings were for him? And why did he fear losing her?

These were some of the many questions that plagued his mind. And he knew the answer to every single one, at least he should have. But he refused to acknowledge it. The answer stuck in the back of his throat, out of fear of what they entailed. He was reduced to this lame puddle of insecurity and self-consciousness. Where had all his confidence gone? And why was the _hell_ was he still asking himself so many questions?

With a growl of frustration, he kicked off the minimal amount of sheets that covered him and hopped off the bed.

"Lumos."

The soft light emitting from the tip of his wand bathed the area around him in a circumference. He had to walk closer to the bed, so the light could reach. Glancing at Hermione, the absence of movement reassured him that she was not waking.

Draco surveyed his room and it was in various levels of dishevelment. His tie hung loosely over the edge of the bed, so he picked it up and threw across the room at his open dresser. He missed and it landed not too far from it on the floor. Before he could stop himself, he bent down to grab her clothes and started randomly placing them in the nooks of his room.

"I've lost my mind." Even after this acknowledgment, he continued to look for a place to hide her skirt. Proud of his latest hiding spot, he gave his room on last look over before returning to the foot of his bed.

The thought of her frantic and nude made him smirk. And the innocent, peaceful state she was currently in made the situation that much more grin-worthy. Though, he made a mental note to control this urge in the morning, it would only anger her more.

_He really had lost his mind._

No, he wasn't crazy. His master scheme was _ingenious_. She would be forced to stay. And it would give him the chance just long enough to have her listen. Hermione stirred in bed, freezing him in his place. When she didn't wake and only turned to her side, he climbed back into bed.

This was so unlike him and people were beginning to notice. For Merlin's sake, even Crabbe and Goyle noticed his odd behavior! They all wondered where his focus had been lately. _On her._ And every single time someone questioned him, he dismissed it with nonchalance. If only they knew how he really felt under that cold surface.

To his utter frustration and eroding patience, it seemed Hermione was the only one to be completely oblivious to this. And she was suppose to be the "_brightest_".

There was one thing he allowed himself to admit. He enjoyed her company, though it had taken some getting use to. It began with the sessions at the library, when their banter took up most of the studying time. During one of these back and forth ribbings, he caught her smile--one he caused. And for the first time, he wasn't offended by the notion. That's when he decided it was much more rewarding than what he had been doing in the past few years.

They had been going at this for weeks now. With each tutoring session, things were romantically heating up. They had these random moments together, but that was it. They always transitioned back into their respective public characters, goading each other as apparent house enemies. It was odd, but it made sense. Neither of them would want their friends to learn of their recent activities.

Then came that night, when things got a way out of hand in the library and they decided to continue it back in his room. It was late and no one was around. There was a sense of danger and romance to it. He figured it only helped heightened the mood and dared them to venture further. They both wanted it and he wasn't about to complain.

After that night, he figured their relationship would change. But again, things stayed the same...stayed hidden. Any right-minded and red-blooded wizard would see this as a great opportunity. All the fun of a relationship, with none of the actual parts to slow them down. But It really tore at him, as he had many sleepless night to prove it. This brought him back to one of his many insistent questions. Again, why was he so enthralled by this girl?

It was because he had fallen for her_._ This revelation frightened him to no end. And forget about admitting it! He had too much pride for that, especially if she was going to run away from him again.

He would have to find some other way to make her stay. Maybe with some time, she would understand. Then he wouldn't have to say a word.

Draco pressed his body to hers, feeling her warmth. Apparently, she was knackered. She barely stirred with all the commotion he made. He held her and enjoyed the peacefulness of it. Placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck, he took in a deep breath to inhale her scent. Her sweet smell mainly came from her scented shampoo. And her fine hair tickled his lips and chin.

Oh, the trouble he gets himself into these days. Wait until his mother hears about this! He didn't even bother thinking about what Lucius would do.

Taking another deep breath, he felt the slow creeping of relaxation flood his limbs. His eyes became heavy, but his mind was still firing away. It was lame, he knew it. But it was all the courage he could muster...

"I think I've fallen for you, Granger." He whispered into her hair. His voice was barely audible, but it was still shocking to hear himself say those words. Guess there was no denying it anymore.

* * *

**This is completed for now. Not sure what I should do next. But leave me some lovin' and let me know what you think of these at least!  
**


End file.
